Kama Sokka
by neldluva
Summary: Who would have thought Fire Lord Zuko would be such a workaholic? Sokka plots to get him to unwind.  Rated M for language.  Later chapters will be more explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Bored. Bored, bored, bored. Sokka played with his sword, waiting outside the council chambers for Zuko – strike that, Fire Lord Zuko – to come out of his current meeting. It had been nothing but meetings for the past month, it seemed like. Gone were the days of sleeping out under the stars, or in the old Fire Lord's beach house, or in the abandoned Air Temple. Their little group had dispersed – Sokka stayed with Zuko in the Fire Nation Capitol, Toph had gone back to her parents before going to help rebuild Ba Sing Se, and Katara and Aang had returned with Hakoda to the Southern Water Tribe.

Sokka stayed in the Fire Nation because he was fucking Zuko – strike that, Fire Lord Zuko. He could admit it, even if no one else in the country would. He was officially (and in polite company) an ambassador from the Southern Water Tribe, though if what he had been required to do so far was any indication, the Fire Nation liked to keep their foreign ambassadors behind locked doors. He hadn't been involved in any ambassador-ing since he had signed up for the job. This was because, in less polite company, Sokka was a consort. He still laughed whenever he heard that word. It didn't say anything about what he did, just the fact that Zuko fucked him. He privately thought that it made him sound like a girl, like someone who would make little baby Fire Lords. It was enough to make him prefer his even more unofficial title, uttered only in the rudest company where Zuko wouldn't hear of it: Zuko's whore. That, at least, was direct and to the point, no messing around with euphemisms or anything. Not that Sokka didn't enjoy a good naughty euphemism as much as the next guy. He just hated the way the other members of the court beat around the bush, pretending he was something he wasn't and all the while whispering behind his back.

And it wasn't as if he had been doing much whoring either. Zuko was gone before he woke up in the mornings, away all day in those tedious meetings, trying to get his country back in working order again. He never returned until late in the evening, looking like he had just fought another few rounds with his crazy sister. Sokka managed to get him to eat a bit, but then he just crashed, totally unconscious until the next day when the whole thing started all over again.

It was nothing like Sokka had expected. He'd expected sleeping until noon, being served by beautiful girls (or Zuko, that would work too, oh yes, that would work just fine), and just rolling around in bed all day long with his boyfriend. Maybe having beautiful girls (or Zuko) drop grapes into his mouth and fan him, or rub oil all over him and do naughty things. There had to be cool perks like that to being a Fire Lord and a Fire Lord's ambassador/consort/fucktoy, right?

Well, he'd been wrong about that. There was a severe lack of beautiful girls (and Zuko), for one thing. And for another, he couldn't shake the feeling that the whole Fire Nation court just plain didn't like him. They were polite enough, especially when Zuko was around, but they weren't warm and cuddly and friendly. Not that Sokka wanted to cuddle with anyone but his firebender, but he did miss having friends. It pretty much left him alone all day, wandering through the palace or taking hikes or practicing with his sword. And that was fine for a little bit, but damn it, he _missed_ Zuko. He'd been getting daily doses before the final showdown, but ever since Zuko had become the new Fire Lord, the best he'd gotten was a good-night kiss. If he'd ever thought that life after the war would be all sea-plums and flowers, he'd been proven wrong.

He sighed, drawing patterns in the sand of the courtyard outside the chambers with the tip of his sword. More than anything, he just wanted Zuko to himself again. What was the good of having the Fire Lord for a boyfriend if you never got to see him?

"You look very thoughtful."

Sokka turned, recognizing Zuko's uncle, Iroh. The old man smiled and sat next to him on the bench, looking out over the courtyard. Of course, he still ran that tea shop in Ba Sing Se, but he made frequent visits to the Fire Nation capitol to help Zuko with the whole Fire Lord thing. Sokka liked the guy. He was pretty cool, not nearly as uptight as the rest of the Fire Nation. Plus, he was part of the White Lotus, and Piandao liked him, so he was automatically awesome in Sokka's book. And, just in case he weren't cool enough, he made the best tea Sokka had ever tasted.

"Hey, Iroh," Sokka said, grinning back. "Why aren't you in there with all the fiery stiffs?"

"I don't like politics very much," Iroh said with a conspiratorial wink. "Too many people to please, and all of them disagree. I think I will leave that to my nephew."

Sokka looked away, feeling down again with the mention of Zuko. It was still hours until sundown, and Zuko wouldn't be out for a long time. He sighed again, drawing more patterns in the sand.

"Come have some tea with me," Iroh said, placing a gentle hand on Sokka's shoulder. "It is always nice to have someone to share tea with."

Sokka glanced at him, then nodded slowly, standing and sheathing his sword. "Yeah, I guess." He followed Iroh back to the older man's room, which was a little smaller and less opulent than Zuko's, but nice and cozy. The walls were decorated with, what else, scrolls about tea and peace and all that stuff. Iroh had him sit at a small table, going to heat the water for the tea before joining him again.

"You seem troubled," Iroh said, leaving it open-ended so Sokka could fill in the rest.

Sokka bent, giving into the need to speak to someone. "I've barely seen Zuko in a month," he blurted, looking down at the smoothly polished table. "And I know he's busy, like with really important stuff, but I really miss him, and I thought that now that he's, y'know, Fire Lord and all, that we'd have time to hang out or something." Because no way was he admitting out loud to Zuko's _uncle_, of all people, that they were having sex. "But he's always busy, and I never see him. I know that makes me bad, I mean he's busy fixing his country and I know that's important, but I just … wish I could see the guy once in a while."

"Hmm," Iroh said, calmly and unhelpfully, as he poured the water for the tea.

"And honestly, it's kind of boring just wandering around all by myself," Sokka continued. "If I had something to do, then maybe just waiting around for Zuko to get out of all his meetings wouldn't be so bad. But there's nothing for me to do. They won't let me do any ambassador stuff."

Iroh nodded, still unhelpful, and passed over Sokka's cup. "My nephew is very busy. He has always taken himself too seriously, and has not allowed himself room for mistakes. He rarely takes time for the simple pleasures in life. Like tea."

Sokka blew lightly on his cup, pushing away the steam, and sipped. The tea was perfect, light and fragrant and just slightly sweet. He glanced up at the old man, who was still focused on his teapot. It looked like a proverb was brewing, just steeping until it was the proper potency to be passed on.

"Zuko has just discovered his new responsibilities, and like I expected, he is not allowing any time for himself," Iroh went on. "He feels obligated to repair the damages his forefathers created, and rightly so. He will make a good Fire Lord." Iroh paused, taking a sip of his tea and sighing contentedly. "But he still needs to learn that he is only human, and that even the Fire Lord must take a break."

"Yeah, I know," Sokka said, taking another swallow of tea. "But the guy is like a machine. He never _doesn't_ work, now. And it's not like I can ask him to take a day off."

Iroh nodded thoughtfully, still being enigmatic. He bent a small flame into the palm of his hand. "Zuko is like a little flame, just starting to grow into a huge fire. But he is burning too hot and too fast. Soon, he will burn out, and there will be nothing left for him to burn." The flame slowly grew larger and hotter until Iroh finally snuffed it out, closing and opening his hand and starting a new flame. "If he can learn that the best fires burn long and slow, however, then he will last and last."

Sokka blinked, then frowned. "So, what does that mean? He has to set himself on fire?"

Iroh smiled and shook his head. "Zuko needs to learn to slow down and take time for himself. He is working so hard that he will soon break under the pressure."

"So why can't you help him?" Sokka pressed. "You're his uncle, you're supposed to be here to help him."

"There is only so much I can do," Iroh said, chuckling. "I am his uncle. Why should he listen to me? I think perhaps such a suggestion would be better received if it came from someone closer to his own age."

"You mean me?" Sokka squawked, almost dropping his tea. "But … I don't see him, and he'll never listen to me, he'll just want to keep working…"

Iroh shrugged. "I never said it was bound to work. You are one of the few people he will listen to, I think. It's worth a try!"

Sokka grumbled, looking away and finishing his tea. He'd hoped that the old guy would have some better advice – like how to keep Zuko from melting his face when he suggested taking a day off. Iroh didn't seem to realize just how dedicated Zuko had been for the past few weeks.

"I think I might have an idea for how you can spend your time, anyway," Iroh said, breaking the silence and climbing to his feet.

Sokka sighed and got up too, stretching a little. "Scrubbing royal bathrooms sounds better than what I've been doing," he said. "Not like that's my first choice, I'm just sayin'."

Iroh gave a full, round laugh, leading Sokka out of the room and down another hallway. "Hopefully nothing that tedious!" he said. "And I doubt my nephew would like that much."

Sokka smiled slightly. "So where are we going?"

"My private library," Iroh explained, taking out a key and unlocking an unadorned door along the hallway.

Okay. Iroh had instantly become about ten times cooler in Sokka's book. Eyes wide and jaw gaping, he looked around. He hadn't seen so many books since that amazing Earth Kingdom library. "This is _fantastic_," he said, still in shock.

Iroh gave that knowing little smile again. "I thought you might like it. I have collected lots of books while I was traveling, but I never have anyone to share them with. Do you like to read?"

Sokka hardly paid attention to the question, already nose-deep in the first book that had caught his eye – something about dragons. "This is _fantastic_," he repeated, totally absorbed in the book.

Iroh chuckled again, patting his shoulder lightly. "I will leave you to the books, then." He left quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Sokka still barely noticed, somehow finding his way to a chair and devouring his book. Hours passed before he moved again, looking up from the book to see the sun setting in the window to the library. Zuko was bound to get out soon, and then he could try what Iroh suggested and see if he could get Zuko to take a day off to indulge in the little things in life, which really, _really_ included getting naked and having hot firebender sex. Sokka set his book down and jumped out of his seat, locking the door to the library behind him, and rushed off to meet Zuko.

His timing was perfect; the Fire Nation stiffs were just coming out of the chamber, looking constipated and disgruntled as usual. "Hotman," Sokka greeted each one, nodding at them and unable to keep the smile off his face. "Hotman. Hotman. Oh, hellooooo, Hotman."

He sidled up to Zuko, wrapping an arm around his waist. Ah, that was better, right where he belonged. He helped Zuko back to their room and sat him on the bed, kneeling to get his shoes off. He gently unlaced them and pulled them off, stroking down Zuko's legs as he did so.

"Long day again?" he asked quietly.

"Pretty much," Zuko said, sounding tired.

Sokka looked up, watching him take his hair down. He was of the personal opinion that Zuko looked really damn hot with longer hair (or hair, period). It was nice and shaggy and got in his eyes, and that was sexy. And then, when they were fucking, it provided a really nice handle, and it got all tangled and sweaty, and it kept flopping in his eyes … Sokka shook himself a little. Now was not a good time to let his hormones take over. Sexy though his hair might be, Zuko looked really tired. There was a ring of darkness under his good eye. Sokka could feel the tension, even in his legs.

He sighed, standing to help Zuko off with the rest of the Fire Lord finery. Now that was one thing he really didn't get … how come the traditional Fire Nation stuff was so heavy and hot? Their country was hot enough on its own. It seemed useless and uncomfortable to just add to it. And even worse, it made Zuko look bulky and weird, not at all like the slender, good-looking guy Sokka knew and loved. Not to mention it was probably weighing down Zuko's mood even worse than usual.

At last, he got Zuko down to just his pants and brought the food in. Zuko was too stressed to have enough appetite, but Sokka made him eat, just like every night. They fed Zuko well, which also meant feeding Sokka well, so Sokka shoveled down his food with appropriate vigor. He had quickly gotten used to the spicy Fire Nation cuisine, though he still occasionally craved his Gran-Gran's stewed sea-prunes. And he watched Zuko eat what he was served, not letting him go until the food was gone.

At last, food gone and lights dimmed for the evening, Sokka let Zuko flop back in bed to rest. He curled up behind his firebender, breathing in the smoky smell of his hair and feeling the large starburst scar in the middle of his chest. It was faded, not nearly as violent as the scar on his face, thanks mostly to Katara's healing water. The skin was still a little uneven, slightly smoother than the rest of his skin, and Sokka knew it ached a bit when the weather was particularly damp.

"Take a day off with me," he said quietly, lips brushing Zuko's neck. "You're so stressed and tired. You need some time off."

"Sokka," Zuko said, in that tired, irritated voice he sometimes used.

"I've barely seen you the past couple of weeks, and when I do see you you're always wiped out. Come on, just a day. Sleep in and relax with me."

"Sokka," Zuko said again, a little sharper. "You know I can't. I have a country to run. I can't afford to take a day off."

Sokka got a little quieter, but didn't back down. "Your country can survive one day without you. But if you work yourself to death, your country won't have you."

Zuko was silent for a moment, and Sokka almost thought he had won. But then … "I'm tired, and I have to get up early. Let me sleep."

"Fine," Sokka said, still quiet. He nuzzled deeper into Zuko's hair. "Good night."

Zuko didn't respond, breathing already deeply and evenly as he slept. Sokka sighed and shut his eyes, letting himself drift to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka woke up alone, as usual, stretching in the huge ornate bed before going to grab his breakfast. He bit into a fresh, crunchy apple, watching out the large window as other people went about their day. It was looking to be another hot day, and Sokka was glad that he had kept his Water Tribe clothes. With the sleeves off, his clothes were actually really comfortable for hot Fire Nation days. But on days like this, where even the morning sun made the air shimmer off the roofs of the houses, he fully planned on staying inside, where shade and good ventilation kept the palace fairly cool.

Dressed and fed, he made his way to Iroh's library again. He had kept the key (after all, Iroh had left it there for him), and the door opened smoothly. He shut it behind him, finding his comfy seat again and plucking another book off the shelves.

Huh. Fire Nation history. Sokka knew a thing or two about Fire Nation history, but it had all been filtered through the Water Tribe and what Aang had told him about his communion with Avatar Roku. It could be interesting to see it from the perspective of actual Fire Nation people. So he opened it up and started reading.

It started out to be pretty boring. Well, for a violent history. Seems like those firebending guys were always getting up to evil sorts of things, even before Sozin bit the big one. For the first few chapters it was just so-and-so overthrowing so-and-so, then being overthrown by so-and-so. It mostly blurred together in his head.

Then he found something interesting.

"Kinky old guys," he muttered, smirking. Apparently, back in the old days, Fire Lords kept harems. There was a chapter on them, full of illustrations of beautiful girls all veiled and scantily clad. Seemed like a pretty nice setup. The book said that the Fire Lord was required to sleep with all the girls so he'd be sure to produce more than one heir, just in case the Crown Prince kicked off. So the girls were kept in a wing of the palace that Sokka didn't recognize, lounging around all day and waiting to have sex. He snorted, thinking it sounded a lot like what he did.

And then he was struck by a plan. An awesome, terrifying plan that, if it worked, he'd probably have to give Iroh a kiss for simply letting him into the library. It had the possibility of spectacular, monumental failure ending in getting deep-fried by his moody work-a-holic of a boyfriend, but if it worked … well, then, Zuko probably wouldn't want to go to work for a few days because one or the other of them would be busy getting pounded into the mattress.

Book in hand, he left the library in pursuit of the old harem wing.

* * *

It took kicking down a boarded-up door to actually reach the place, and even then Sokka wasn't sure if he could find his way again through the warren of the older parts of the palace. He had the vague impression of being underground, but that could have just been because the windows were all shuttered tightly. It seemed like he spent most his exploring trudging through dust that came practically to his ankles, making him leave a trail behind him. At least he could follow that back to the areas that were actually occupied.

Once he kicked the door down and finished coughing on the dust, he lifted his torch (necessary for sneaking around a Fire Lord's palace if you weren't a firebender) and looked around. It was dusty, disused, and definitely not as pretty as it once had been, but through the moth-eaten swathes of gauzy fabric Sokka could imagine what the place looked like back when it was in use. There were elaborate tapestries on the walls, fine thick rugs on the floor, and cushions everywhere. There was an extensive tea set on some shelves which looked like it could serve at least ten people.

Sokka went to the windows, opening up the shutters and coughing when that released more dust into the air. The suite had a magnificent view of the countryside and a wide verandah, though there were parts where the wood looked old enough that it would disintegrate under any pressure. With the light from the windows and his torch, Sokka set about exploring the rooms.

He found two very important things. One, the one he had been looking for, was an old trunk full of clothes. Preserved from the effects of humidity and insects, the clothes were practically new and still smelled of the faded sachets in the trunk. Sokka buried his hands in the clothes, feeling how soft and fine they were. They would be absolutely perfect.

The second thing he found was something he hadn't expected – it was a book. And not just any book, an age-faded and torn book all about protocol and behavior. Sokka very carefully thumbed through it, finding it to be some sort of how-to guide to the harem life. There was even a detailed diagram of pressure points useful for massage. He couldn't believe his luck. He'd expected to improvise, maybe come up with a few sexy dances that would distract Zuko away from his work, and proceed to have his brains fucked out. Instead, he could do the whole thing properly.

But first, he thought to himself, they'd need a place to do it. Not that there was anything wrong with Zuko's room, but with a little bit of work, the harem suite itself could become a nice little getaway. It could be their own little place, away from the rest of the palace where no one could bother Zuko with little Fire Lord things. It could be perfect … with the verandah redone, they'd have a nice little outdoor area to hang out. There was plenty of space in the main room for a bed and enough left over that they could probably practice with their swords. And there was even a pool off to one side. In the old days it had probably been heated by firebenders from below, but Sokka figured he could rig something that would keep the water hot without outside help.

Yup. A little bit of work, and it would be the best hideout ever. The Plan was looking better by the minute.

* * *

Later that day, Sokka appeared outside the council chambers as usual, leaning against the wall while he waited for Zuko. As always, Zuko was the last out, looking even more beaten-down than usual. Still, Sokka smiled, trying to lighten the mood enough to put one of those rare smiles on Zuko's face.

"Hey," he said, walking with him back to their room. "How was today?"

"Long," Zuko said shortly.

"Decide anything important?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

Zuko turned to him, frowning darkly. "Can you just shut up about it for two seconds? The last thing I want to do is talk about what I did today." His face softened slightly. "That's why it's good for me to be around you afterwards. I don't have to think about it."

Sokka blinked, not expecting such an explanation. He wasn't quite sure if he should be insulted, but Zuko probably didn't mean to insult him, so it was okay. "Uh … okay. Well, you'll never guess what I did today. Your uncle gave me the keys to this awesome –"

"Actually, can we just be quiet for a while?" Zuko asked, opening the doors to the room. "I've got a headache."

"Oh," Sokka said, immediately quieting down. They went through their usual undressing routine, but this time Sokka's mind was busy with something other than his raging hormones. The whole harem deal was a fantastic idea, and he wanted to tell someone, but how much better could it work as a surprise? He tried to picture Zuko's face, walking in to see the whole place set up just for him … and honestly, he couldn't. But it would be pretty awesome to surprise him like that. Okay, that was settled. The Plan would remain a secret until Sokka was done with it and ready to present it to Zuko.

"You're quiet tonight," Zuko noted over their food, as he was picking at his own plate.

"You told me to be quiet," Sokka pointed out, picking out more of the spicy seafood onto his plate.

"You usually ignore me." Zuko paused, chewing another bite. "Is something up?"

"Nope," Sokka said smoothly. "Nothing's up. You know me, I just spend my days wandering around and drinking your uncle's tea."

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched slightly. Almost a smile. "Of course. And you're not too bored? I know I'm leaving you alone most of the time."

Sokka considered answering honestly, with the fact that he was so bored that he was planning to renovate part of the palace. But no, that had to stay a secret. So he lied. "No, I'm not too bored. I practice with my sword a lot. And I still have exploring to do."

Zuko nodded, looking relieved. "Good. I would invite you to the council chambers, but I think that really would bore you to death. It nearly kills me."

"Yeah, I can see that," Sokka said quietly.

Zuko frowned slightly, looking right at him. "This isn't going to turn into another attempt to make me take a day off, is it? Because I _told_ you, Sokka, I have responsibilities and things I have to do."

Sokka shook his head, putting his hands up. "Nope. You won't hear another word about that from me. Your uncle might say something, though. He's worried about you."

Zuko snorted and shook his head. "Uncle worries too much. I'm fine."

Sokka could see the lines of tension in Zuko's face, the bundled stress in his shoulders, the decreasing appetite, and he disagreed completely. But he didn't say a word, as promised. It would all be better after the Plan was implemented. And that night, tucked tight against Zuko and feeling him breathe, visions of harem girls and Zuko danced through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Sokka discovered was that, while his Plans were absolute and total brilliance, putting them in motion wasn't quite as easy as thinking them up. This was especially true when his Plan required secrecy. It had been true of the Invasion Plan, which had been sheer genius in theory but less than stellar in fact (though that was due to outside circumstances, like Ozai and Azula being eerily omniscient). And it was true of the Harem Plan, as he had come to call it.

The first obstacle was the verandah. It needed replacing, but Sokka wasn't nearly handy enough with wood, hammer, and nail to have it up before he was thirty. So he had to get some outside guys in on the deal. He didn't even need to hide the fact that it was for a harem, just the fact that he would be the only member. He swore his new underlings to absolute secrecy, paying them generously out of the pocket change he got as Zuko's ambassador/consort/fucktoy/harem.

He took on most of the cleaning by himself, starting with that awesome pool. And of course, as soon as he started investigating the heating system, he found pipes. The bad news was that the pipes were so old they were practically useless. So he had to bring in a couple more guys to put in new pipes so the tub could have water. Same deal, he lined their pockets with gold in exchange for their privacy.

The majority of the other stuff he could do on his own. There wasn't much to dusting and sweeping and scrubbing except the tedium of the work. He did have to venture out once, going to a market to get some cloth for curtains. The pretty girl running the stall gave him a discount after he flirted with her, but it was hard to wrestle yards of cloth back into the palace unseen. The mattress and cushions were even harder to deal with, and Sokka was grateful, for once, that Zuko was shut up with the council all day.

Then, once the suite was all set up and in working order, Sokka had to practice the other part of his Plan: that is, learning to be a proper harem girl. Er, boy. Whichever. It involved learning the same stuff. So he dedicated his days to learning how to serve tea, practicing massage on a pillow, and dancing in front of a mirror to make sure he didn't look too much like a headless catchicken. And, of course, he had to test out the clothes. Just to make sure they worked, of course.

They did work, and _fabulously_. Some of the stuff was obviously too big or meant for people with breasts, or too sparkly even for Sokka's tastes, but otherwise … it came in all colors of the rainbow, billowy fabrics mostly made of silk, and all thin and deliciously soft. Sokka's favorite was a pair of pants in a fiery shade of orange woven in with some gold. They flowed around his legs like water, with slits all the way up the sides and little gold coins around his ankles. He had to keep it tied on with a scarf – the girl who had worn it before him had hips where he didn't – but it brought out warmth in his tanned skin. And he just tried to ignore the fact that it could have been worn by Zuko's several-times-great grandmother.

All in all, it took another month to complete everything. But the time spent was worth it. The harem suite looked like a place worthy of the Fire Lord again. It was no longer dusty and grimy, instead sparkling and clean. Sokka had shaken the dust out of the tapestries, and together with the many flowing curtains in shades of blue and green they kept the walls from looking too stark and cold. The mattress rested in the middle of the room, leaving no ambiguity about what the room was there for, and was comfortably surrounded by cushions and mats. The tea set had been cleaned and restored, ready for use with a fresh supply of tea leaves. With the windows and shutters open, the sunlight poured in from the verandah, lighting the place without the need for torches. Still, Sokka had brought in a few candelabras so they would have light late at night. Through another set of curtains lay the pool, cool for the moment until Sokka flipped the switch to heat it up. And just in case Zuko got in a fighting mood, Sokka's sword rested on a shelf.

It was perfect. Not too girly, which neither of them would have been able to stand, but definitely a space for relaxing and taking it easy. It was all set and ready for Zuko to be surprised in.

* * *

The final part of Sokka's Plan involved an accomplice, and he could think of none better than Iroh. Unfortunately, Iroh wasn't due back in the capitol for another week. Sokka consoled himself by telling himself he had even more time to practice all of the harem stuff, but he had been doing that for the past month. And damn it, it was difficult to watch Zuko just sink deeper into his work. He had started staying up late into the night to write letters or something, and all Sokka could do was watch. He still held Zuko close when they went to bed, but somehow it felt like Zuko wasn't all there anymore. So he worried quietly, nose pressed deep into Zuko's smoky hair.

He was the first one to meet Iroh when the old man returned to the city. He waited at the port, watching eagerly for the ship bound to bring him.

"Hey!" he shouted as soon as the ship pulled in, waving his arm.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Iroh said, smiling widely as he came down the gangplank. "What are you doing here?"

Sokka shrugged, walking with him back towards the palace. "I have a favor to ask you, actually," he said, lowering his voice.

"Oh ho!" Iroh chuckled, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "This sounds promising."

Sokka smiled, quietly glad that Iroh was back. "I have a plan for getting Zuko to take a break from his work," he explained. "It means getting him to one of the old parts of the palace. Can you get him away from his advisors tomorrow at around noon?"

"Hmm," Iroh muttered, nodding. "It may be difficult, but I can do it. Does he know about this?"

Sokka scoffed. "Of course not. If he knew about it, he'd just ruin it."

Iroh nodded, agreeing. "So if I may ask, what is this plan?"

Sokka blushed and looked away. "Well … I can show you where I want to get him? I think you'll get it then."

"Very well," Iroh said, easily following Sokka down the winding passages into the older parts of the palace. "My, it has been a long time since I have been here. I had forgotten it was in such disrepair."

"Yeah, I had a lot of cleaning to do to get the place up to snuff. Took me a whole month to get it the way I want it." Sokka stopped in front of the door to the harem suite, turning to look at Iroh. He looked the old man dead in the eyes, making sure he knew he was serious. "This is a total secret, especially from Zuko. You have to promise not to tell anyone else about it. And … really don't tell anyone what we're going to do in here."

"I promise to keep it a secret," Iroh said, holding one hand up.

Sokka eyed him for another moment, then opened the door and let Iroh in. The older man made quiet sounds of approval, especially when he saw the tea set. Sokka fidgeted a little, still kind of uncertain of Iroh's reaction.

"You know what this place was used for, right?" Iroh said, turning to him and raising an eyebrow.

Sokka blushed hotly and fidgeted more. "Uh … yeah. That's kind of why I chose it."

"Well, I am sure Zuko will be very pleased. I know I wouldn't mind relaxing here." Iroh smiled kindly at him. "Thank you for doing this for my nephew. If I know him, he will need a break."

"He really does," Sokka said, nervousness fading into worry for Zuko. "He's barely sleeping. He works late every night. And he isn't eating enough."

Iroh chuckled quietly. "Silly boy. I will get him over here tomorrow so you can convince him to take some time off."

"Thanks, Iroh." Sokka clasped his arm briefly and turned to lead them back out.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning for this chapter alone: Part of what I'm playing with, as you might have guessed from the title of this fic, is the fetishization of the "Orient" and "harems" by Western society. I'm probably not being all that PC with it, but really, it's all in good fun and for the sake of the porn. If you still think you'd have a problem with the way I handle it, either steer clear or keep it to yourself. I don't take myself seriously, so why should you? ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sokka woke up early the next morning, as soon as Zuko peeled himself out of his arms. He waited quietly, feigning sleep as Zuko got dressed and went about his morning routine. But as soon as the door to their room was shut, Sokka was up like a bolt. He had to be ready and make sure everything was prepared for the day ahead. He wolfed down his breakfast and dressed in his usual clothes. Looking up and down the hallway for any passersby, he made his way to the suite with all the stealth he could manage. It wouldn't do to have anyone notice and interrupt his plans.

Once there, he set about putting in motion the final touches. He started the heating unit on the pool and set some water to heat for tea. He arranged the cushions and pillows until there was a big mound of softness in the center of the room. Lunch was waiting for them on a low table; of course, Sokka had become close friends with the palace chefs and had arranged to have Zuko's favorite foods served. As a last touch, he made sure there was just enough light coming in through the windows and went around lighting the candles.

Scene set, it was just about time for him to get dressed. First, though, Sokka went through a few stretching exercises. If the day went as he planned and hoped, then he'd need them. He washed off the lingering sweat from his exercises and pulled on his pants, the beautiful orange ones he liked so much. With a quiet sigh, he unclasped the bone necklace; for that day, he was no longer Water Tribe, but only whatever Zuko wanted. He tucked a veil of the same fabric behind his ears, making sure it lay properly over his nose and cheekbones. The thing itched a bit, but the gold sewn around the edges added a little extra sparkle. For the final touch he crouched in front of the mirror, sticking out the tip of his tongue as he painted black around his eyes. Dressing up like a girl with the Kyoshi warriors hadn't been all useless, after all. Finished with his preparations, all Sokka had left to do was wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Judging by the light coming through the windows, it was close to noon, and soon enough he heard footsteps outside the door. Quickly, he arranged himself in front of the door, kneeling with his arms outstretched and head bowed like the book said. He felt butterflysparrows in his stomach, trying to control his breath and remain still.

The footsteps quickly approached the door and pushed it open, and Sokka could hear Zuko's slightly rushed breath and Iroh's quiet chuckles.

"What … what…" Zuko sputtered, and Sokka could picture him gaping.

Sokka slowly lifted his head, unable to keep the smirk off his face and quietly glad for the veil. He looked up at Zuko, who looked exactly as Sokka had pictured him: mouth agape, good eye round, staring around the room with a mixture of curiosity, fascination, and suspicion. Still moving as slowly and gracefully as he could, Sokka rose to his feet and approached Zuko, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Does it please you, Sahib?" he asked, pitching his voice low and letting his breath brush Zuko's good ear.

To his delight, Zuko shuddered, turning his face towards him slightly. "Sokka … what…"

Sokka just grinned more, looking back at Iroh. The old man was grinning from ear to ear, hands tucked in his sleeves. He gave Sokka a bright wink and turned to go, closing the door firmly behind him. Sokka grinned more, brushing his nose against Zuko's ear.

"Does it _please_ you, Sahib?" he repeated, letting the fabric of the veil brush his skin.

Zuko's arms came up, still weighted by the heavy sleeves of his robe, and gripped Sokka's shoulders almost hard enough to bruise. His good eye had narrowed, suspicion overcoming the other emotions. "Sokka. What is this?"

Sokka just kept grinning, shrugging Zuko's hands off and reaching up to start taking off the Fire Lord finery. "It's for you. A place for you to come and unwind." His voice got a little quieter. "Where you can spend some time with me."

Zuko's gaze softened slightly, and he shifted to help remove the heavy brocaded silk. "And you couldn't have told me about this? You had to get my uncle to drag me down here in the middle of the day?"

"You wouldn't have come otherwise," Sokka pointed out, folding things as he took them off. "You would have made me stop."

Zuko nodded, reaching up to unfasten his hairpiece. "I would have. This is ridiculous." He let his hair down and shook it out, still looking a bit suspicious.

"This is a chance for you to take a much-needed break." Sokka took off the last of the robes, leaving Zuko in just his pants. "Come and get some lunch, Sahib."

Zuko frowned, but followed him deeper into the room and sat beside him to pick at the food. "Why do you keep calling me that? And what _is_ this place? I've never been to this part of the palace before."

Sokka grinned widely, sitting with one leg bent up so Zuko could admire the pants, and picked up some fire-grapes. "This is your harem."

It was so, _so_ totally worth it to see Zuko inhale and choke on his rice, coughing and wheezing for a few moments before he managed, "My _what_?"

Sokka leaned back a little more, relaxing and enjoying the show. "Your harem. All the old Fire Lords had 'em, and I figured you needed one too. And by the way." He leaned in, just so Zuko could be sure he was serious. "I'm the only member. Got it?"

"Got it," Zuko repeated, good cheek slightly flushed. "So … uh … what do harems do?"

Sokka smirked, bent his leg a little more so the slit fell open to reveal his bare leg, and popped another grape into his mouth. "Guess."

Zuko's cheek grew even redder, eye widening again and glittering with golden fire. "Really, now…"

Sokka shrugged. "And other stuff too. Whatever you want. Swords, tea, massage … there's a pool in the other room. I can even kind of dance. This is your place to relax."

"And you did all this for me?"

"Well, yeah." Sokka poured him some more tea. "You were working yourself to death, and you wouldn't take a day off when I told you any normal way."

Then there was a brief moment, a pause, when Sokka thought that Zuko might walk away from the whole thing. The air got just a little too silent and still, and he could practically hear the candles flicker.

"Thank you," Zuko said, at long last. "And the tea is good."

Sokka smiled, relieved, and got up again. "Good." He settled down behind Zuko, gently working at the tense muscles in his shoulders.

"What are you … oh…" Zuko sighed, slowly bending to the massage.

"Just relax and let me work," Sokka insisted, finding knots with his thumbs and rubbing them away. "You are way, way too tense. You're going to pull something."

Zuko mumbled something that might have been a poor attempt at a dirty joke, but just came out as a happy moan. Sokka gently redirected him to lie on the bed, face-down, while he worked the stiffness out of his back. Sokka enjoyed the work – Zuko was slowly feeling better, judging by the sounds coming out of him. And it let him straddle Zuko's hips, a very nice position that he hadn't been able to assume in two months or more. So he just tried to ignore the way Zuko's ribs were starting to stand out on either side of his spine. He could fix that soon enough with some good food and a few workout sessions with their swords.

Sokka continued up and down Zuko's back even after he had massaged all the knots out, just appreciating the feel of the smooth, pale skin. Zuko's breathing had become deep and even, head resting in the cradle of his hands so the scar (the big one, the one only Sokka could touch) was facing up. That meant he was relaxed and possibly even close to sleep. His scarred eye was twisted in a permanent squint, so the light was less likely to disturb him if the scar faced up.

With a quiet sigh, Sokka slid off of Zuko's hips, relaxing on his back beside him.

"Mmm," Zuko mumbled, shifting to hold him around the waist and settling his good ear on Sokka's chest. "Thanks. Felt good."

Sokka smiled again, feeling pleased with himself, and played lightly with Zuko's hair where it flopped in his eyes. "Gonna fall asleep on me now, Sahib?" he joked quietly.

"No," Zuko growled, though he made no move to get up. "Your fault anyway. How'd you learn all that stuff?"

"Practiced on pillows," Sokka admitted. He traced the outer edge of the scar, where too-smooth damaged skin met hair and healthy skin. Aha, instant Zuko-kitty.

Zuko turned his face to the touches, making a low rumbling noise suspiciously like a purr. "Not going to sleep," he maintained, though his eyes were shut and his hand was lax on Sokka's stomach.

"Right," Sokka said, stifling his laugh. He sifted his fingers through the thick, silky hair, so much finer than his own. "Go to sleep, Zuko."

But Zuko was already asleep, ear pressed to Sokka's chest to hear his heart beat. Sokka smiled fondly, stilling his touches, and held Zuko lightly as he settled into a doze.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you all have enjoyed this so far, and thank you so much for the encouraging reviews, favs, and watches! They all make my day.

However, now I come to a tough decision. The next chapter contains sweaty, pulsating, shameless sex. In vivid, graphic detail. Now, I'm pretty sure that's what you're all here for, but doesn't like hardcore porn so much, and I don't want to get in trouble. Would you be willing to be linked, instead, to the next chapter, where I will be posting it at my livejournal?

Give me your feedback/opinions on this topic. I don't want this story taken down or banned or anything, but I also want to share some of the best porn I've ever written.


	5. Chapter 5

Sokka awoke after just an hour; unlike Zuko, he had been sleeping regularly and well. He opened his eyes, noting the angle of the sun and the direction of the breeze. They still had most of the afternoon left to laze around, which they would need if Zuko was going to sleep most of it through. He sighed, feeling his breath lift the veil he had forgotten to take off.

He didn't have to look down to tell that Zuko was still deeply asleep. His breath was still deep and even, fingers twitching occasionally in his dreams. Sokka smiled, brushing lightly at his hair again. Zuko sighed in his sleep, turning his face more against Sokka's chest. Sokka let his hand rest at the base of Zuko's neck, just watching him sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

Zuko didn't stir again for more than an hour, when the sun was lower in the sky and golden with the afternoon. His breathing changed, and his eyes slowly opened, making Sokka laugh a little at the ticklish brush of his eyelashes.

"I fell asleep," Zuko said, looking a little surprised at this fact.

"Yeah, you did." Sokka just grinned more and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I told you that you needed it. Maybe next time you should just listen to me."

"Maybe I will." Zuko yawned, stretching a little and shifting closer. "This was a good idea."

"All of my ideas are good ideas." Sokka shifted back, breath hitching slightly. Zuko was sprawled on top of him, leg pressing just right _there_ between his legs, and suddenly Sokka could feel every second of the two months that they hadn't fucked.

Zuko noticed, of course. He looked up at Sokka with an expression that, if he hadn't known better, he might have called mischievous. His eyebrow was quirked just like that, like he was planning … _oh_.

Zuko's smirk grew as Sokka arched to the touches, blinking back at him with wide, dilated eyes.

"Missed you too," Zuko murmured, sliding up and lifting Sokka's veil to kiss him.

Sokka didn't even bother to contain his happy moan, sliding his arms around Zuko's shoulders and opening his mouth to the questing tongue. Zuko's kiss was just a little hesitant after so long, like he wasn't quite sure if he remembered the steps, but Sokka kept kissing back until they were both panting and breathless. He slid one hand up, gripping hard at Zuko's hair to keep him still.

Zuko gently lifted the veil away, nuzzling and settling to get more comfortable on top. He looked down at Sokka, sliding one hand down his side. "Missed this…"

"Mmhmm," Sokka sighed in agreement, loosening his hold on Zuko's hair and lifting his hips. "Get me naked."

Catching and holding eye contact, Zuko reached down to untie the scarf and tug the pants down. He slid down with them, tracing his way with his mouth and, specifically, his teeth. Sokka remembered well when he had discovered Zuko's tendency to bite, the pleasant sting and waking up the next morning with so many teeth-marks (not just little bruises, full on _teeth_-marks) that he'd had to fasten his shirt a little higher. So he didn't even comment as Zuko wandered down his chest, leaving teeth-marks in his wake that would last at least two days. Zuko finally made his way to Sokka's hipbones, leaving his marks there too, and pushed the pants completely off and over to a pile on one side of the bed. Sokka was about to protest their rough treatment, damn it those were _old_, but then he felt hot firebender breath on his cock and hot firebender hands on his hips, and all of his attention was back on Zuko.

"But … I was…" The protests got stuck in his throat, and he pushed up to his elbows. This wasn't exactly what he had intended…

"Whatever I want, right?" Zuko asked, long pale hand pressing against Sokka's stomach and keeping him down. "This is what I want. So shut up already."

* * *

Inconvenient fade-to-black time. If you want the full scene in all its graphic glory, go here to my livejournal ( neldluva dot livejournal dot com backslash 173199 ).

* * *

"What's funny?" Zuko asked, also sounding a little rough.

Sokka shook his head, letting his laughter trail off into snorts and gasps. "Nothing," he said when he could talk again, blushing when his voice cracked.

That made Zuko smile, small curve of lips against Sokka's shoulder, and he gently eased out. Sokka winced, already feeling the ache of muscles not used in so long. He was about to turn and settle down into his usual position behind Zuko when, to his surprise, Zuko pulled him back against him, strong warm arm around his waist. Sokka stiffened for a moment; he was always the holder, not the holdee, and this was too backwards. Then Zuko nuzzled into his hair, and Sokka could feel his nose and breath, and Zuko's hand was still around his throat. It was a surprisingly comfy position, nestled against Zuko's warm chest, so he shut his eyes and relaxed.

"How do I smell?" he asked, grinning a little.

"What?" Zuko asked, sounding confused.

"How do I smell? You always smell like smoke. It's a good smell."

Zuko paused a moment, just breathing. "Good," he said at last. "Always like the ocean. Salty and fishy."

The last part was a joke, and made Sokka grin more. "Jerk," he muttered, nudging Zuko in the ribs with his elbow.

Zuko huffed back, hot air against Sokka's neck, and started to remove his hand from Sokka's throat. Sokka reached up, stopping him and placing the hand back at his throat. "Like it there," he said, already starting to drift back to sleep.

Zuko huffed again, and Sokka fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. I do apologize for the cut, but I'd prefer not to get kicked off of for being too graphic.

Also, you're likely to find me on tumblr these days. As I get back into writing fanfic again, I'll be posting updates and things, as well as reblogging cool stuff I find. Please friend me! I'd love more friends, especially if you're similarly into A:TLA, Korra, and the Avengers, which are my main 3 right now.

Man I hate ffdotnet for not letting me post hyperlinks. You guys are kind of bitches. Because I can't link properly to my LJ, just go to my profile and click the link for my journal. Or you can replace the "dot"s with actual dots. All chapters of Kama Sokka are under the tag "kama sokka", so they should be fairly easy to find.


End file.
